Je to můj život
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "I'd kiss you if you weren't so damn ugly." Scully/Mulder/Morris, Dreamland.


**_Je to můj život_**

 _"I'd kiss you if you weren't so damn ugly."_

Nemohl se zbavit myšlenek na její poslední slova. Teď více než kdy jindy si přál vrátit se do chvíle, kdy spolu se Scullyovou opouštěli kancelář umístěnou ve sklepě budovy FBI ve Washingtonu. Otevřel dveře domu, který nebyl jeho, pověsil sako na jeden z volných věšáků a zamířil do jídelny. Posadil se na křeslo, opřel se a zavřel oči. Hluboce se nadechoval a vydechoval doufajíc, že mu tento styl dýchání pomůže zbavit se negativních myšlenek.

"A o to jde, Muldere. Probrala jsem to s Osamělými střelci a tato situace nejde zvrátit. I kdyby to šlo a my se jen o milisekundu zmýlili, mohlo by to dopadnout..." při pomyšlení na to, že by mohl doopravdy skončit s hlavou v kameni se otřásl. Slova jeho partnerky se mu jako ozvěna ozývaly v hlavě.

Měla pravdu.

Ve všem.

Přemýšlel o tom, v jaké situaci se právě nacházel. Přemýšlel nad tím, co by měl udělat. Podíval se sám na sebe a jeho výraz se změnil až v bolestný. Přišel o své tělo, o svůj obličej. Cítil se divně. Nějaký cizí muž se mu snaží ukrást život a on by tu měl žít ten jeho, se ženou, kterou nezná a ani nemiluje, s dětmi, které ho nikdy za tátu nepřijmou. Jak jim to vše vysvětlí? I kdyby se v těle Morrise Fletchera vrátil do Washingtonu, nikdo by mu nevěřil a ještě by ho zavřeli do blázince.

Byly to hrůzné představy a myšlenky, ale ani jedna se nevyrovnala té, která ho trápila ze všech nejvíc. Nejenže přišel o svou práci, své tělo a vlastně o celý svůj život, přišel i o Danu. Ta nasedla do auta s mužem, který si přivlastnil jeho zevnějšek a práci. I když Dana věděla, že ten, vedle kterého sedí, není Mulder, pořád ho to trápilo. Jen tím, že získal nějakou náhodou jeho tělo, měl mít nárok i na to, aby trávil čas s ní? Jakmile si tohle vše uvědomil, jeho srdce bylo prázdné. Takový pocit samoty už dlouho nepocítil. Cítil se jakoby ztratil něco velmi důležitého, něco, bez čeho jeho život neměl smysl.

Nehodlal jen tak sedět a nečinně přihlížet tomu, jak mu úplně cizí chlap bere vše, na čem mu záleží. Přehodil přes sebe sako a ještě než prostrčil i druhou ruku rukávem, už byl venku ze dveří. Dálkovým ovládáním odemkl auto, nasedl a nastartoval motor. Naposledy se podíval na dům, který právě opustil. Uvědomil si, že k tomuto místu nic necítí. Vyjel na silnici a rozjel se směrem k motelu, kde přespávala Dana s Morrisem.

Prudce sešlápl pedál brzdy a auto se s trhnutím zastavilo. Mulder vyndal klíčky ze zapalování a podíval se na sebe do zpětného zrcátka. Jak si mohl myslet, že ho takhle bude Dana chtít? Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že by ji takhle mohl přitahovat? Promnul si oči a zahnal všechny myšlenky do toho nejzažšího kouta mysli.

Ať už to mělo dopadnout jakkoliv, musel ji vidět.

Nedočkavě vběhl na recepci a vyndal z kapsy identifikační průkaz oblasti 51.

"Agent Mu..Morris, v zájmu národní bezpečnosti mi musíte sdělit v jakém pokoji se ubytovala Dana Scullyová!" naléhal. Lhal, ale bylo mu to jedno. Věděl, že jen takovým způsobem dostane informaci, kterou tak nutně potřebuje.

"Pokoj 14, druhé patro!" vyhrkl vyděšený recepční a ukázal Mulderovi i směr, kterým se má vydat. Fox na nic nečekal, vyběhl schody do druhého patra a zůstal stát před dveřmi jejího pokoje. Doufal, že bude sama. Neměl vůbec náladu na to se setkat s Morrisem, neměl sílu na to, aby viděl, jak někdo úplně cizí obývá jeho tělo.

Jemně zaklepal a čekal na to, až mu drobná zrzka otevře dveře.

"Morrisi, nech mě už být!" ozval se Danin hlas. Zřejmě se Morris snažil vetřít za každou cenu do její přítomnosti. Ulevilo se mu, že mu nepodlehla.

"Scullyová, to jsem já, Mulder," zašeptal. Dokázal si dát jedna a jedna dohromady. Morris zřejmě obýval pokoj hned vedle jejího. Ani se mu nedivil. I on sám se už nespočetněkrát přistihl s rukou na klice od jejího pokoje. Lehké kroky se přiblížily až ke dveřím. Po krátké chvilce ho už ozářilo světlo, jak Scullyová otevřela.

"Muldere!" překvapeně vyslovila jeho jméno a ustoupila stranou, aby ho mohla nechat vejít do místnosti. Fox nejistě vešel a porozhlédl se kolem sebe. Postel byla stále ustlaná, papíry na stole a otevřený notebook naznačoval, že Dana na něčem pracovala. Byla ten typ člověka, který pracoval dlouho do noci, dokud nepřišel na nějaké řešení.

"Nemůžeš spát?" zeptal se a otočil se tak, aby se své partnerce mohl podívat do očí. Na jednu stranu byl tak šťastný, že ji může vidět, že s ní může mluvit, ale na druhou stranu ho ten pohled zraňoval. I v takto pozdní hodinu byla stále upravená a krása z ní jasně zářila.

Měla na sobě pyžamo a na tváři už neměla žádný make-up a i přes to všechno vypadala dokonale.

"Nemůžu. Vždyť mě znáš," odpověděla mu Dana a udělala pár drobných kroků. Stále teď přímo před ním.

"Proč jsi přišel? Děje se něco?" zeptala se starostlivě. Dokázala v jeho očích vyčíst všechny emoce. Byl to jakýsi dar, který oba dva získali během let spolupráce. Byli schopni spolu komunikovat bez toho, aniž by museli použít slova. Stačil jeden pohled, jeden dotek.

Fox chytil Danu za ruce a zadíval se ji hluboko do očí.

"Musel jsem tě vidět," zašeptal.

"Takhle bezradně jsem se už hodně dlouho necítil. Nevím co mám dělat a hlavně mám pocit, že ztrácím pevnou půdu pod nohama. Ztrácím svůj život a cítím, že přicházím i o tebe," nemohl uvěřit, že to ze sebe tak lehce dostal. Mohl za to asi její pohled plný starosti a lásky. Viděl ji v očích i to, jak moc ji chyběl, jak moc se ji stýskalo po tom Mulderovi, kterým býval.

"Mě neztratíš. Ať se to zdá jakkoliv bezvýchodné a beznadějné, já tu pro tebe vždy budu," odpověděla mu Dana a snažila se do svých slov vložit tolik jistoty, kolik jen mohla, aby Muldera alespoň trochu uklidnila.

"I když budu vypadat tak, jak vypadám?" dodal Mulder a smutně sklopil hlavu. Díval se do země. Dana ho pohladila po tváři. Bylo ji ho líto. Nebyla schopna si představit čím asi právě procházel, ale její smysl pro empatii ji ani v tomto okamžiku nezklamal. Snažila se vžít do jeho situace a pocity, které zaplnily její srdce ji až děsily. Strach, který proudil Mulderovým tělem najednou proudil i jejím.

"Vždy pro mě budeš Mulder, ať už by jsi byl v jakémkoliv těle," klidným hlasem ho ujišťovala, že je pro ni důležitější, jaký je člověk uvnitř než to, jak člověk vypadá.

"To co jsi řekla před tím, než jsi odjela ... Myslela jsi to vážně?" roztřeseným hlasem se zeptal na otázku, se kterou si už dlouho pohrával.

"Ano," zazněla její odpověď a Mulder byl překvapený, s jakou jistotou v hlase to řekla. Přál si lusknout prsty a vrátit se ihned do svého těla. Představoval si jak se sklání a tiskne své rty k jejím. Zavřel oči a opravdu na svých rtech něco ucítil. Pootevřel oči, aby se přesvědčil, že se mu to jen zdá, že je to jen síla jeho představivosti. Bylo to skutečné. Dana chytila jeho tváře do rukou a přitáhla si ho k sobě. Zavřela oči. I když líbala rty, které patřily úplně někomu jinému, cit, který Fox do polibku vložil, ji ujistil o tom, že opravdu líbala muže, kterého milovala. Nikdy mu to neřekla, ale věděla, že teď už to ví. Věděla, že tímto polibkem se vše mění.

Budou ji scházet jeho oči, bude se ji stýskat po hebkosti jeho kůže a vůni jeho vlasů, ale i přes to se její city k němu nezmění.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
